youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Light and Dark
"Light and Dark" is the fourth episode of the first season of Young Justice:Shades of Gray, and the fourth of the overall series. Logline Synopsis Terra was on her laptop doing her English homework. Beep! ''Her phone received a text. "What the heck?" she asked. "What did the message say?" asked Mason. He, Terra, Jason, and Cassie were eating at a cafe. Beast Boy was on a mission with Miss Martian and Superboy. "Keep digging or someone gets hurt," Terra replied. "But who would do this?" asked Cassie. "I have no idea," Terra said. ''Beep! ''Jason's phone got a text. "Who is it?" Cassie asked. "Um, it says Go to the Gotham Library or else," Jason replied. "So, someone wants us to keep digging, someone else wants us to stop?" Mason asked. "Thats what it seems," Cassie replied. "We'll go to the library," Terra said. "What do you want us to do?" Jason asked. "Anything. Go see a movie or something," Terra said. "Okay. See you later," Jason said. "Well, that took a while," Terra said. "Um, Terra, there's nothing here," Mason told her. It was just an empty lot! "There's gotta be something hidden. ''Revelio!" Terra exclaimed, a yellow shield surrounding the area. Then, there was a secret pathway that opened up. "Woah! Nice work!" Mason replied. Terra trudged past. "What, no kiss for a compliment?" "Shut up." They crawled through the hole. "What is this place?" Terra asked, surprsed of her surroundings. "This, is Gotham City's library." "Let's look around," Terra told him. "Why don't we eat at Bibbo's Diner?" asked Cassie. "Sure," Jason replied. After they ate, Cassie suggested they go to an amusement park. "Okay," Jason replied. But he forgot his cellphone. As Terra walked over to a book, a wall burned red. They noticed a stairway, and decided to go down. "It'll take too long to just walk," Mason said, jumping off. "Mason!" Terra screamed."Protecto!" A yellow bubblesurrounded her as she jumped down. She saw Mason at the end of the tunnel, which led to another doorway. "You were really worried about me?" Mason asked. "C'mon. We've gotta check inside." Terra replied. Then, a hallway of statues was seen. "Child of Magic, beware the Arrows, You shall fight through many perils. Wonder and Beast shall break the cage, And death unleash through Terra's rage." "Oh my God," Terra said. "Who's that talking about?" Mason asked. "I think... it's Jason," Terra replied. "Woohoo!" Jason and Cassie yelled, riding a roller coaster. "Let's get on the ferriss wheel!" Cassie said. "Alright," Jason agreed. As they were riding, Cassie was unnerved. "What's wrong?" Jason asked. "It's nothing," she replied. "Well, um, I have to ask you something." "Jason, if you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend?" "Of course." "I mean, if you were really my friend, I could tell you anything. And no matter how horrible it was, you'd still like me, right?" "Yes. I promise, Cassie. No matter what."Jason said, leaning in to kiss her. "Hello, little girl. Remember me?" asked a voice from the shadows. The figure stepped out, and it was Sportsmaster. "What are you doing here?" Cassie asked. "How are you even out of Belle Reve?" Jason asked. "I have my ways," Sportsmaster replied. Then he attacked. "But Terra, it talks about you in it," Mason said. "Which is why it's Jason. Beast and Wonder- Cassie and Garfield. He's a superhero, so of course he's gonna be in perilous situations." Terra replied. "Beware the arrows. What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mason. "I don't know," Terra replied. Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:Articles needing expansion Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate fire Category:Individuals by superpowers Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals by affiliation Category:Individuals by profession Category:Episodes